Legends of Runeterra
'' Legends of Runeterra'' (or LoR) is a card game developed by Riot Games. The game was first announced by Riot Games, and entered its first closed beta, on October 15th 2019, coinciding with the 10th Anniversary of League of Legends, and then was released permanently but still in open beta after being announced during the lead up to Season Ten's start on 24th January 2020. It will be released in full sometime in late 2020.Legends of Runeterra Official site Description Set in the world of League of Legends, Legends of Runeterra is the strategy card game where skill, creativity, and cleverness determine success. Choose champions and combine cards from different regions, each with their own style and strategic advantage, then build the perfect deck to take down the rest. Classic champs from League of Legends and brand new characters from the world of come to life in vivid detail. The game itself is all about the choices made and the risks taken. Every move matters and the outplays are all up to the players. Players can earn cards for free as they play or buy exactly what they want in the store, they're in control of their collection, and never pay for random packs of cards. Players combine, adapt, and experiment with frequent new releases in an always-evolving meta. Dynamic, alternating gameplay means players can always react and counter, but so can the opponent. Players can battle friends for bragging rights, challenge foes in Ranked play, or embark on an Expedition and draft a deck. Players can explore the epic regions of Runeterra to reveal hidden connections between the denizens, dangers, and creatures that live there. In Legends of Runeterra, players choose from 24 champion cards to include in their deck, each with a unique mechanic inspired by their original League of Legends abilities. Champions enter the battle as powerful cards, and if played in a smart way, they level up to become even more epic, by gaining new abilities to crush the opponent. They can turn the tide of battle with a swift combo, or even break the rules and claim a new way to win. Champions are key cards to build your deck around, but to take down the enemy Nexus, multiple unique units are required. Allies that support a champion's strategy to level up fast and take control of the board are wise picks. There are tons of supporting cards to choose, from some familiar faces or completely new ones. Every character and card in the game comes from a region of . At launch, players will have access to cards from six major regions: , , , , , and the . Each region has a distinct playstyle and strategic advantage, but things get even more interesting when you combine cards from two different regions. There’s a deck for every personality and playstyle, but it’s up to the player to find the right cards for a winning strategy. Legends of Runeterra is free to play. Victory or defeat, each battle brings experience and progress. Choose which region to explore first and unlock the interesting cards from that region, changing regions whenever. As players advance, they’ll collect new allies, spells, and champions; more than enough for multiple decks. Once a week, players will also unlock chests from the Vault. These chests level up with more play, up to a maximum of level 13, increasing the rarity of cards inside from common all the way up to champion. They can also contain wildcards, which can be turned into any card, no guessing required. Experiment with an abundance of new cards to discover unique playstyles and craft innovative strategy. As a collection grows, so does its possibilities. Gameplay * A match is played out on The Board, this games field of battle. * Players play in rounds, one player is on attack and the other is on defense. The player on attack gets an for free, and gets the . The player on attack during round 1 is random. * In a round, players take turns starting with the player on attack. A player can play cards during their turn, or pass. If both players pass without acting, the rounds end. * All cards have a mana cost, and are unplayable unless a player has enough available mana to use the card. Spells have access to a special pool of mana called "Spell Mana". Unused mana at the end of the turn will be converted into spell mana, up to a max of 3. Spells use spell mana before using normal mana. * cards have 3 "speeds", , , and . ** Slow spells can not be played during combat or in response to a another spell. After played, a spell stack starts and the opponent gets a chance to respond to the spell, and perhaps even prevent it. ** Fast spells can be played at anytime during a player's turn, the opponent gets a chance to respond to the spell, and perhaps even prevent it. ** Burst spells can be played at anytime during a player's turn, and do not end the turn. The opponent does get to respond to the spell, but only after the effects of it have been resolved * When playing a Unit card, either a or , the unit is moved from the hand to the bench. * Players can move units from bench to battlefield, and once a player with the Token has units on the battlefield, they trigger an , giving the enemy a turn to plan their defense. * If a player does not have strong enough units to defend themselves, their nexus health will be reduced. * The player that can reduce the enemy nexus health to zero, or achieve a winning condition from their cards, win the game. * Players can also play expeditions to gain additional chests and unlocks quicker. * Players can only have 10 cards in hand, 6 units on the bench, 6 units on the battlefield. Cards that exceed this limit will be . * Players can only have 40 cards in their deck, of which 6 can be champion cards. All cards have a max limit of 3 copies per deck. * If the game reaches round 40, the game will end in a tie. Cards Region Types Currently, there are 6 Regions: * * * * * * Card Types There are two types of cards, Unit and Spell cards. Each of them have their own card sub-types. A unit cards have 3 standard value. * Power, in orange, shows how much damage a unit can deal in battle. * Health, in red, shows how much damage a unit can take before defeated. * Subtype. There are two Subtype of Unit cards: ** ** Champions card are special cards a player own. A player can own multiple champion cards, however, when one champion is active, the duplicate cards will transform into special spells, similar to the ones existing, with a unique action: Shuffle a copy of the champion card into the player deck. Champions can , by fulfilling their level up requirements. Level up usually gives the champion card better stats and better abilities. Spells triggers an instant effect in the game. Based on the type of spell, the effect may trigger immidiately, or be resolved in a spell stack. Terminology Legends of Runeterra has its own share of keywords and terminologies used in and outside of the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. Trivia * Legends of Runeterra is Riot Games' take on the genre. * Riot stated that every card's description is considered canon in the main universe. However, some characters' interactions are only hypothetical should they ever meet someone or see something in certain situations.Ask Riot: Riot GameS There are also some visuals that should not be considered canon such as pre-update Media Videos= ;Related Videos Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| Legends of Runeterra - Reveal Official Announcement and First Look| Legends of Runeterra - Gameplay Teaser 30 Second Preview| Preview Patch Announce Legends of Runeterra Dev Direct| What is Legends of Runeterra? Explained Intro Guide and Gameplay Trailer| Blustering Malefactor Gets Demaci-Owned Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 1| Cuddle Darius to Death with Poros Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 2| SPIDERS VS ROBOTS Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 3| Zed’s Dead, Lady Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 4| Thanks for Playing - Highlights from the Announcement Legends of Runeterra| Expeditions Explained New Draft Mode Overview Trailer Legends of Runeterra| Preview Patch Expeditions New Gameplay Trailer Legends of Runeterra| Exploring Expeditions Phreak and Pastrytime Interview Paul Sottosanti Legends of Runeterra| Beta Season and Beyond Legends of Runeterra in 2020| Patch 0.9.0 in 60 Seconds Patch Trailer Legends of Runeterra| |-| Gallery= Legends of Runeterra Cover 01.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 1 Legends of Runeterra Cover 02.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 2 Legends of Runeterra Cover 03.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 3 Legends of Runeterra Cover 04.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 4 Legends of Runeterra Promo 01.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 1 Legends of Runeterra Promo 02.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 2 Legends of Runeterra Promo 03.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 3 Legends of Runeterra Promo 04.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 4 Legends of Runeterra Promo 05.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 5 Legends of Runeterra Promo 06.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 6 Legends of Runeterra Promo 07.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 7 Legends of Runeterra Promo 08.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 8 Legends of Runeterra 2019 Roadmap.jpg|Legends of Runeterra 2019 Roadmap Demacia LoR Background.jpg|Demacia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Freljord LoR Background.jpg|Freljord "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Ionia LoR Background.jpg|Ionia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Noxus LoR Background.jpg|Noxus "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Piltover Zaun LoR Background.jpg|Piltover and Zaun "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Shadow Isles LoR Background.jpg|Shadow Isles "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration See Also * Official site * Google Play Store ru:Legends of Runeterra Category:Games Category:Legends of Runeterra